Invasion of the Vestals
Invasion of the Vestals is the 1st episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on May 9th, 2009 in English. Plot After three years of peace, New Vestroia is endangered. An alien race called the Vestals (lead by their ruler, King Zenoheld) invade, and colonize New Vestroia, turning the Bakugan back into spheres and making them slaves for amusement without knowing that Bakugan are intelligent creatures. One by one, the six fighting Bakugan that saved Vestroia are captured leaving only Drago. Now being the last hope for New Vestroia, Drago is separated from the Perfect Core by the six legendary warriors of Vestroia and heads to Earth to seek out his old friend Dan. The two leave for New Vestroia, with Marucho following after overhearing Neo Dragonoid's plan to leave the others behind. After they learn that the Vestals are responsible for capturing the Bakugan after invading New Vestroia, Dan is confronted by Lync and Volt, two members of the Vexos, the top six brawlers among the Vestals. Just then, a girl named Mira, part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, a group who knows the truth about Bakugan and fights to free them arrives and tells Dan of the new brawling style required for Bakugan battles. They start brawling and Dan manages to adapt to the new method quickly and Drago defeats the two Vexos easily. Lync tells Volt that Drago is one of the six fighting Bakugan that saved Vestroia and the final item needed to complete Prince Hydron's collection of the six petrified statue forms of the fighting Bakugan. Mira also tells Dan and Marucho that they are famous here because they are two of the six Bakugan Brawlers, who saved Vestroia from Naga and the Doom Beings. While Lync and Volt get away, Mira thinks that maybe the Resistance does have a chance of saving New Vestroia after all. Featured Brawls Baron Leltloy Vs Spectra Phantom Round 1 *'Baron Life Force': ??0 Points (??0%) *'Spectra Life Force': ??0 Points (??0%) Battle Most of the Brawl is skipped Baron activates Mega Nemus's abilities Pyra Might and Skid Roa. Spectra activates Viper Helios ability Burst Core and nullifies Baron's abilities. Baron throws out Blade Tigrerra (Power: 500 Gs) Then activates her ability Velocity Fang, but no use. Spectra activates Viper Helios ability General Quasar and attacks Mega Nemus but Blade Tigerra pushes him out of the way. Baron Life Force: 0% Spectra Win Mira Clay & Dan Kuso Vs Lync Volan & Volt Luster Round 1 *'Mira Clay Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Dan Kuso Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Lync Volan Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Volt Luster Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Lync throws his Gate Card and Fly Beetle. (Power: 350 Gs) Volt throws out Verias. (Power: 350 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Neo Dragonoid). (Power: 400 Gs) Drago attacks Verias. *'Volt Luster Life Force': 90% Then Dan activates ability Burning Dragon. (Drago: 400 - 600 Gs) to attack Fly Beetle. *'Lync Volan Life Force': 50% Dan & Mira win this round Round 2 *'Mira Clay Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Dan Kuso Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Lync Volan Life Force': 250 Points (50%) *'Volt Luster Life Force': 450 Points (90%) Battle Mira throws her Gate Card and Thunder Wilda. (Power: 450 Gs) Volt throws out Freezer. (Power: 350 Gs) Lync throws out Atmos. (Power: 350 Gs) Mira opens her Gate Card Subterra Reactor.'' (Thunder Wilda's Power: 450 - 850 Gs) Lync activates ability '''Typhoon Chase'. (Atmos Power: 350 - 450 Gs) Mira activates a Double Ability Power Winder plus Gun Lock. (Thunder Wilda Power: 850-1050 Gs) (Atmos Power: 450 - 250 Gs) Volt activates ability Freeze Jail and stops Thunder Wilda from moving. Verias and Atmos (Combined Power: 600 G) then try to attack Thunder Wilda. Dan throws out Drago (Neo Dragonoid). (Power: 400 Gs) Then he activates a Double Ability Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon. (Drago's Power: 400 - 600 Gs) (Thunder Wilda: 1050 Gs) Drago and Wilda's power levels are combined (Power: 1650 Gs) *'Lync Volan Life Force': 0% *'Volt Luster Life Force': 0% Dan & Mira Win Dan takes Atmos and Freezer from Lync and Volt. Bakugan Debuts *Atmos *Fly Beetle *Freezer *Verias *Mega Nemus *Neo Dragonoid *Thunder Wilda *Viper Helios Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Saurus *Juggernoid *Sirenoid *Apollonir *Frosch *Oberon *Lars Lion *Exedra *Clayf *Thunder Wilda *Viper Helios *Atmos *Freezer *Fly Beetle *Verias *Mega Nemus *Blade Tigrerra (first debut since first season) Trivia Gallery 52 13.png bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0001.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0003.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0008.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0015.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0016.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0018.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0019.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0020.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0022.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0008.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0012.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0014.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0015.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0016.jpg bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part 2_0017.jpg Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes